Rebellion
by DrunkardMuse
Summary: It was just another job... she reminded herself as she entered the village. I suck at summaries, so just read it, damnit! Oh, Rated T for safety, but it might go up in the future... depends on my mood.
1. Just Another Job

Author's Note: WOO! A fanfic inspired by pure boredom and the extreme need for sue-bashing! This is a story of (you probably guessed by the title) rebellion. This takes place in a universe where there is such thing as a Fanfiction Corporation and the department of Mary Sues. There, Mary-Sues are hired out to authors so they can do what Mary-Sues do best… THE AUTHOR'S BIDDING! But… what if one Mary Sue got tired of being what she was? Well, we'll find out, won't we? Oh yeah, there will be a Tokyo Mew Mew bashing in this first chapter because… honestly… I felt like it.

Rebellion-

Introduction: Just Another Job

It was an average day in the average neighborhood of no importance. Mary sat in front of her television flipping aimlessly through the channels. She sighed; it had been a long, long week. You see, Mary had a job at the Sue agency, a department in the Fanfiction Corporation. Her job was to meet with clients—self proclaimed authors—and would play whatever part they so chose her to be. This week's assignment had thrown her into an anime universe that she never had quite cared for: the Tokyo Mew Mew universe. She cringed at the very thought of those ridiculous maid outfits at the Mew Café.

You see, Mary bitterly hated her job. She wasn't meant for ridiculous plots where she was some overly-perfect heroine with some tragic past. The truth was, Mary was actually a girl from Topeka Kansas with a younger sister whom she loved and parents that were always there for her. In school, she got some B's there and some D's when she slacked off and wasn't on any sports team. She had always made fun of the cheerleaders with her best friend who had an equally normal life. She had lived a life of monotony, such a contrast to the roles she always played.

Much to Mary's annoyance, the phone rang in the middle of her favorite show. Groaning, she rolled off her couch and stumbled over to the kitchen counter where the screeching phone sat. "Hello?" She said begrudgingly into the receiver.

"Heya, Mary! Guess what we have for you?" an overly perky voice that was no doubt that of her boss.

"What is it this time?"

"Can you just come into the office ASAP? We've got a client that has herd of your reputation and she wants YOU to star in newest fic!"  
"What?! I just got done with another one of those Mew Mew pieces of shit. You can't expect me to…"

"Just get down here, Mary, or it'll be your job." And with that, Mary's boss hung up the phone. Mary screamed a long string of profanity at her walls (they were her most common targets for verbal abuse) and slammed down her phone. After a few minutes of loathing her boss, Mary thought it best that she get going.

Five minutes latter, Mary sat in the briefing room, her head resting on her elbows. After just a few moments, Mary's boss came prancing into the room, surrounded by sickening pink sparkles. When she saw Mary's gloomy and disgruntled face, she scowled. "Now, Mary, is that the proper way to look when you're about to be sent out on a job? This client is a big supporter of our department and she wants _you _to be in her fanfic!"

"I'm sorry, but I was the one promised a week's vacation after doing the Tokyo Mew Mew piece."  
"THAT WAS BEFORE WE GOT THIS CALL!" Mary's boss slammed a binder onto the table, fury darkening her eyes. But, like the Sue she was, Mary's boss was back to her smiley self in nothing flat. Mary fought the urge to tell her boss to fuck herself when the briefing started.

"Okay, this request comes form UchihaGifl09132. She wants you to play the tragic roll of Takara: A girl whose parents abandoned her at birth and her birth parents tried to kill her when they discovered that she had unnatural powers. Of course, she escapes, and is found by a charitable village outcast from Konohagakure. She grows up to be one of the most powerful ninjas, but no one has ever heard of her due to her life of secrecy. She of course hears about the main characters and such and decides that it's time to come out of hiding. But, she then meets someone that she did not expect. That is Itachi Uchiha. They then fall madly in love over the course of the story, despite their obvious differences and that whole complication of one being evil and the other being good and whatnot." Mary's boss continued to skim the rest of the binder's contents before handing it to Mary, smiling. "This one sounds fun! I'm sure you'll like it."

--

After getting out of that god-awful briefing meeting, Mary headed to the programming room. There, she would be given all of the skills that she would need to blend in with the universe she was entering. That, and the special Sue-powers that this UchihaGirl09132 person had given the character.

It was now time to enter the Naruto universe. Mary was slightly nervous because she had never been to a place like the Naruto universe. But, it was just another assignment in the job that she loathed. A thought then occurred to her as she punched in the coordinates to her destination… why not quit? That was too simple… but why hadn't she ever seen it as a possibility? As she was transported from this world, her last thought was of pure joy… she had found her escape.

--

Author's Note: I know this is kinda short… but you'll understand why I made it like this when I post the next chapter! Next chapter we'll be referring to Mary in her character's name: Takara (that's the character name supplied for her by UchihaGirl09132… who doesn't exist… she's a fictional author. Oh the puns you could make with that!) Please Review, your feedback is my bread and butter that sustains my muse, which motivates her to inspire me!


	2. Not a Bad Universe to Find One's Self In

Author's Note: Sorry to all those who have been asking me to continues, I got caught up in that damn annoyance known as school work. Well, that and I came up with the most hilarious ideas to do… **_later_** in the story. As in… the ending. So pretty much, I have the ending, now I just have to fight my way there. But seriously, I'm really happy with the ending that I came up with… I can't wait to see your reactions to it. I giggle at the prospect. I should probably stop talking about the ending and let you continue with the story, huh? Shutting up now. Oh, but before I begin, thanks to those who reviewed! Much love to you who review! Okay, now I will shut up… really.

--

CHAPTER TWO-- Not a Bad Universe to Find One's Self In...

Mary's eyes fluttered open and she found herself in an open field in the middle of a forest. She sighed; it was definitely one of the more peaceful settings she's ever found herself in. Much better than Tokyo Mew Mew. After one more look around the forest clearing, she rose to her feet and looked down at her attire. It was simple in design, just a black tank with a green vest over it. Bandages were wrapped around her forearms and this confused her… she wasn't hurt, was she? Tilting her head, she unraveled one to see that she wasn't hurt… it must just be for design. She also wore a black skirt that was long enough in length to not reveal anything, and thankfully she was wearing shorts underneath. The shoes she wore had no specific design on them, and were comfortable enough for pretty much everything. This caused Mary to smile; this was much, much better than a maid's outfit.

Something deep inside of Mary's mind then prompted her to walk east; she only assumed that it was the Sue-Author typing away at her computer. Following directions, she turned and headed east until she came across the entrance to a village. The gate was open, so Mary decided that it would be well enough to enter. Inside the outer walls there were many buildings, most of the ones that Mary could see looked like shops, and there were many people shuffling about the street, minding their own business. Small children zigzagged through the streets, laughing as they played what looked like a game of tag. Mary smiled, she was liking this place already. She then shook her head, reminding herself that this place—these people weren't real. _'"It's just another mission, Mary,"_ She reminded herself over and over as she continued to place one foot in front of the other, moving along the invisible path that the Sue-Author was leading her down as she sat behind her computer typing.

Eventually, Mary found herself outside of an apartment, and she was about to reach up an knock on the door in front of her, when something in her mind told her that this apartment was hers. She then reached into one of her vest's pockets and pulled out a keychain that held a single silver key on it. This was it. After unlocking the door, Mary silently braced herself, she had known several Sue-Authors and their taste in room décor. None of them were tasteful, in her opinion at least.

After opening the door, Mary stepped in and opened her eyes, then sighed in relief. The apartment was simple, sparsely furnished with barely any tones that weren't neutral. Mary sat down on a futon that was placed in what she assumed was the living room, when a side table caught her eye. It wasn't the side table itself, but what was on it. Several framed photographs sat there, most of them were of what looked like a younger version of herself with three other people. Two of them were her age; both were boys who looked like they were trying to act tough. The third was a young woman that stood over them, smiling warmly. In the back of her mind, Mary's character memories were starting to come back to her. This was her team. This confused her slightly though, according to the briefing files, no one was supposed to know about her… she then cursed Sue-Authors with their continuity problems.

After a few moments of silence, most of them spent recollecting on the artificial memories; Mary heard the front door open and heard someone walking in. Looking towards the entrance, she saw an old man entering paper bags filled with what looked like groceries. Instantly in her mind, a name was placed to the face, Uncle.

Jumping up from the futon, Mary headed over to the man, taking one of the bags from him and smiling. "Welcome home, Uncle!" In her mind, Mary recognized this man as the one from the Sue's tragic past, the outsider that had taken her in and trained her. Uncle was just a title that she had given him to make him seem more like family. It appeared to make them both happy when she called him this. "How was work today?" Mary found herself asking. The Sue-Author must be hard at work.

"Oh, just a normal day at the office, Tsunade has been busier than ever. I'm amazed the workload hasn't gotten to her. But I suppose it all comes with being Hokage." New memories that hadn't been placed into Mary by the machine started to come to her. Her 'Uncle' worked as an assistant to the fifth Hokage, Tsunade, and wasn't an outcast as originally planned. _"What else has changed? Let me guess… I'm supposed to be a man." _Mary thought wryly as she continued to maintain her happy outer appearance. She then hugged her Uncle and looked up at him, smiling.

"Well, I'm glad you're back, Uncle. Would you like me to start diner?"

"Yes, that would be greatly appreciated, Takara." Her Uncle smiled down at her and then ruffled her hair before heading off to the living room. As Mary unpacked the groceries and relying on her artificial memories to remember a suitable recipe, she caught a glance of her Uncle picking up one of the photos, looking down at it with what appeared to be sadness and regret before placing it back on the table and turning away. _"That's rather odd behavior…" _Mary thought to herself as she began to prepare dinner.

--

Mary and her Uncle sat down at the table, both eating their miso soup and rice in silence. To Mary, it reminded her a lot of her meals at home, quiet and peaceful. Except here, there was someone here to share the silence with. It wasn't one of those awkward silences, but more of an understanding of one's personal space silence. In other words, Mary liked it. Maybe she'd actually _enjoy _this job. She laughed quietly to herself at the thought, earning her an odd glance from her Uncle. She looked up at him and shook her head. "It's nothing, Uncle, just a funny thought." Her Uncle just smiled at her and then continued to eat his diner.

--

_Meanwhile…_

_UchihaGirl09132 sat at her keyboard, smiling broadly at her finished chapter. It was pleasant enough as far as introductions went, but she couldn't **wait **till she introduced Mary to her 'soul mate'. "Ah, Takara, you think you're life is pleasant now? Just wait till you meet, **Itachi**!" _

--

Author's Note: Lol, I kinda like where this left off… but don't worry, my muse is sober today and boy is she hard at work! The next chapter should be up much sooner than it took me to get this one up! Bye people! Remember to review! My muse and I love reveiws!


	3. Is the SueAuthor Brain Dead?

Mary woke up early the next morning, her brain telling her that she usually woke up this early to train. After taking a shower and dressing, Mary grabbed a breakfast that she could take on the way. She walked back out to the clearing where she had found herself in the day before and placed what was left of her breakfast at the trunk of the tree that she had waken up against the afternoon before. She then looked around and let her reflexes take over. Reaching into a pocket, she pulled out two kunai and began to fight invisible nemesis that she mentally placed around her. She practiced a range of motions, ranging from simple to complex and soon, she had defeated her invisible opponents. She then laughed, she was acting ridiculous, but it was fun. By the time she was finished with her morning workouts, the sun had risen fully and she placed the kunai back into her pocket. It was now time to take a visit to the mission's desk to see if there was anything for her.

When Mary arrived at the missions room, she strolled up to a Chunin that her subconscious instantly recognized as Iruka. Smiling brightly, she stepped up to the desk and greeted Iruka with a wave. "How's it going, Iruka? Any new missions for me?" Mary found herself saying as if it were the most natural thing in the world to her. The Chunin looked up at her and smiled, but shook his head.

"Unfortunately, there aren't any." Iruka replied. Mary slouched and frowned, what kind of heroine was she? She didn't even get any of these 'missions'. Was that Sue-Author slacking off here or something?

"Damn, and I was so hoping to get back out there on the field, it's been a long time." Mary's subconscious was bringing up the events of her last mission that she had been on before the Sue-Author's plotline had begun. She had gotten her leg shattered in an information-gathering mission gone horribly wrong.

"I know you're itching to get back out there, Takara, but it will all happen in good time." Iruka said in an tone that made her smile, he seemed to understand what she was talking about. Suddenly, the name 'Naruto' flashed through her mind and she assumed that he was comparing him to his overly-eager ex-student. She nodded sadly and then turned to leave, only to see that someone was standing at the door.

The man wore his headband at a slant over one eye and a black mask that covered the lower part of his face. The name Kakashi then flashed through her mind and she nodded at the man. In her memories, she saw herself always seeing, but never speaking to the man and the little rebellious side of Mary got to her and she waved at Kakashi. "Ohayo, Kakashi." She said with a smile. The man replied with a simple 'yo' and Mary frowned, my wasn't he the friendly one? Sighing, she walked past him and waved over her shoulder at Iruka. "Expect me back here tomorrow morning, Iruka, you know me and my persistence!" And with that, she exited the building.

--

After returning home, she slumped on the futon in the living room and looked up at the ceiling. _"What are you planning on, UchihaGirl09132? Boring my character to death?"_ She thought absently as she stretched idly. Normally, Sue stories moved at a much, much faster pace than this… maybe the Sue-Author was just brain-dead or something. That or an angry cannon-relationship-driven fangirl had beaten her into a coma with a frozen loaf of bread… either was possible, but oh, how the second scenario made Mary smile. She then chuckled at the images that flashed through her mind; she could be one sadistic bitch if given the proper circumstances.

By the time noon rolled around, Mary had grown restless, this plot was ridiculous! At least in the Tokyo Mew Mew universe she had something to do! She slapped her forehead; she did not just compare this place to the Mew Mew universe. That would be bad. Grabbing some more kunai and placing them in her vest pocket, she headed out of the apartment and back out to the training field from that morning.

--

Mary had been fighting more invisible enemies when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Spinning around, she almost decapitated the person behind her only to find that it was her Uncle. "Oh, sorry Uncle, I didn't see you there!" Mary covered her mouth in shock as she dropped her kunai. "Did I hurt you?" She then asked in concern, honestly hoping that she did not. The old man just grinned and scratched his chin.

"Don't worry about me, Takara; I got out of the way. You may be quick, but remember who trained you!" The man then started to laugh and Mary smiled at him, thankful that she didn't hurt him.

"So, what is it, Uncle? Why did you come all the way out here to see me?"  
"Actually, it's Tsunade who wants you, I'm just the messenger." Mary felt the excitement well up in her when her Uncle told this to her, surely this meant that she was to be sent off on a mission! Finally, this Sue-Author was getting somewhere!

--

Mary bounded through Tsunade's office door, smiling broadly. She had completely forgotten that this could be a critical situation seeing as she was being called to appear before the Hokage personally. She immediately sobered up when she saw the serious expression of the Hokage. "What are you so giddy about, Takara?" She asked in a dark tone, causing Mary to freeze. This must be big.

"Sorry, Tsunade, I couldn't help myself… it's just been so long since I've been on a mission and I…" Mary was cut off by Tsunade.

"Look, I know you're itching to get back onto the field, but you're giddiness is unnecessary and frankly, it's starting to piss me off. With that being said, can I continue?" Tsunade didn't look angry like she said, it appeared to be more of a mix of anxiety and annoyance to Mary, but the overwhelming feeling of wanting to dig a hole in the ground an jump into it distracted Mary of this completely. She simply nodded when the door opened behind her. Turning to see who it was, she was slightly shocked to see that is was the Jonin she had just seen this morning, Kakashi.

"H-hello, Kakashi." Mary said, slightly confused. What was he doing here?  
"Kakashi will be accompanying you on this little mission," Tsunade said plainly as she handed Mary a scroll, "In here is all the things you'll need to know about this mission, I'm sure you know the drill." Mary looked from the Hokage to the scroll in her hand and nodded. "That is all," Tsunade then said, waving off the two ninjas. Mary slinked out of the room, still slightly embarrassed over her stupidity, with Kakashi following after, looking just as calm as always.

--

_Meanwhile…_

_UchihaGirl09132 once more looked at her screen with a pleased grin overtaking her features. **It **was coming. And by 'it' she was referring to the meeting of the two 'tragic lovers' of the story, Itachi and Takara. She went to check on her reviews and was saddened to see that so few had come in. "Oh, but they will start coming in when Takara meets Itachi, for that I am certain." A fangirlish giggle escaped from her lips at the very thought of it. _

--

Back in the Naruto Universe…

Suddenly… without warning, Mary started feeling the strong urge to gag. She didn't know why… but she had a hunch that it had to do with something that was about to happen. Kakashi looked at her oddly with his one revealed eye and Mary waved him off. "Don't worry about me, Kakashi, let's just get this mission over with." Kakashi said nothing as he jumped up into the trees and started springing from branch to branch. _"I wonder what that was about…" _Mary pondered to herself before bounding after Kakashi.

--

Author's Note: I told you it would get here soon! Lol, I'm pro. I admit, this story isn't really my best work, but oh well, this is kind of an experimental piece for me. Maybe I'll explore more plots that have the same idea as this one and who knows? Maybe Mary _will _make a trip to the Tokyo Mew Mew universe. Okay, maybe not. But yeah, I'm also working on another story that's a mix of every anime I've watched plus movies, books, and videogames. I just finished the first chapter of that and am halfway through with the second chapter. If you like this story, you'll probably love my other one. Yes, Naruto, Sauske, and other such characters from this Anime/Manga will make appearances. Some of them might even be yaoi, lol… you'll just have to see. The Story is titled 'Anime Academy' and it's under the Anime Crossover section on this site. For easy access, just go to my page and it'll be there.


End file.
